Wonderful
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: Songfic! Trunks is having a hard time with his parents fighting! How he suffers through and makes them stop! Just read! Pretty good!


Author's Note: HEY! This is my fist song-fic sooo……I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!! Or else I wouldn't have give Veggie a haircut OR a mustache. I also don't own the song "Wonderful" by: Everclear, or any of his songs!  
  
  
  
1 Wonderful  
  
1.1 BY: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
~*~  
  
I close my eyes  
  
Wanna get what you said  
  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks lay in his room. Today was a rotten day. He was kind of happy to be home from school. When he walked in the door there was his mom, Bulma. Her eyes lit up. She hugged and asked him how hi day was. He started to tell her as she sat across from him, at the kitchen table, listening intently.  
  
"Oh STOP whining, brat!" came a harsh voice from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"He WAS NOT whining! I asked him how is day was and…" Bulma started.  
  
"Well he doesn't have to complain about it! He can let all his anger out during training! Talking never does anything!" Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"HEY! I want to heat what Trunks is going through! I would like to be included in his life, too!" Bulma yelled, blue fire blazing in her eyes. Vegeta simply "humph" –ed and beckoned Trunks to train.  
  
~*~  
  
I close my eyes and I count to ten  
  
I hope it's over when I open them  
  
I want the tings that I had before  
  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
  
~*~  
  
Blow by blow. Hour by hour. Seconds ticking away. Now don't get me wrong, Trunks loved and admired his dad greatly, but today his usual comments on training were just adding to his terrible mood. Training was a great way to let out most of your anger, but talking to Bulma was even better. She was always there for him. His father usually showed no emotions. Trunks saw him lower his pride on a couple occasions but one stood out clearly in his mind.  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
Little 5-year-old Trunks was playing in the sandbox, outside. Bulma was watching him but excused herself to get a surprise, for him, out of her lab. She was gone a couple minutes. Suddenly a big BOOM! Came from the lab. Trunks rushed to his mommy's aid. When he got there a cloud of smoke filled the lab. Trunks called out of Bulma. No answer. He called out again, on the verge of tears, while shuffling through the debris in the lab. He came across a bloodied hand. He uncovered the bloody body of his mom. He sat next to Bulma and nudged her chanting quietly to himself, in tears, "Come on momma! Wake up!" she didn't wake. He cuddled up next to her still chanting, quietly, letting his tears flow freely on her shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
I wish I could count to ten  
  
Make everything be wonderful again  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly a hand was rubbing Trunks' back. He recognized his father's voice. "Come on, son. It's ok to cry." He said softly as Trunks looked up at him tearful, but trying to hold back. Trunks was shocked to see tears in Vegeta's eyes. He flung himself into Vegeta's embrace and sobbed into his shoulder. He could feel his father's tears fall on the top of his head. This was the first time he ever saw his father cry.  
  
Long moments went by as the sobbing quieted.  
  
"Trunks, my son, we'll have your mother, my woman, our Bulma back. Don't worry!" Vegeta cooed. Trunks looked up at his father, hope apparent in his eyes. About a month later they collected the DragonBalls (Which was hard without Bulma and her little trinkets) and they revived Bulma.  
  
---END OF FLASHBACK---  
  
This memory brought tears back to Trunks' eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope my mom and I hope my dad  
  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
  
I hear them scream, I hear them fight  
  
They say bad words and make me want to cry  
  
~*~  
  
Loud screaming erupted from downstairs.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, WOMAN?"  
  
"MY PROBLEM? WHAT'S YOURS? ALL I ASKED WAS IF TRUNKS COULD SKIP TRAINING TOMORROW TO GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK WITH ME! AND YOU FREAK OUT!"  
  
"FREAK OUT! I'LL SHOW YOU FREAK OUT! I TOLD YOU! HE NEEDS TO BE STRONGER THAN KAKKAROT'S BRAT!"  
  
"HE IS A GROWING BOY! HE NEEDS A DAY OF RELAXATION AND FUN!"  
  
"RELAX! HE CAN RELAX AT SCHOOL!"  
  
Trunks blocked them out and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I close my eyes when I go to bed  
  
I dream of adventures who make me smile  
  
I feel better when I hear them say  
  
'Everything will be wonderful, someday'  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks suddenly bolted awake. He heard a crash and ran downstairs. What he saw made him rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He saw his mother's body in a hole in the wall. He looked over at his father who was in total shock but recovered his scowl and crossed his arms over his chest, as soon as he saw Trunks run over to his mom.  
  
"MOM! MOM! DON'T DIE! NOT AGAIN!" Trunks wailed. He heard Bulma moan and try to sit up. There on her left cheek, under her eye, was a huge bruise. It was already turning black and blue. Trunks turned to Vegeta, who was retreating to the gravity room, with fire ablaze in his eyes. What Trunks didn't see was the look of relief on Vegeta's face as he walked to his 'sanctuary.'  
  
Bulma got up. Grabbed Trunks' hand and led him to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Momma says 'Mean everything when you're little and the world is so big!'  
  
I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
~*~  
  
She sat down on his bed. He tried to hide his tears, but she saw them. Bulma opened her arms and Trunks crawled into her hugging arms. He cried until he could cry no more. So they just sat there in silence.  
  
"It's ok, baby. Please finish telling me about your day. Then go to sleep." Bulma whispered.  
  
"What about dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh! Just ignore him! He's a very angry person. Now tell me about your day, it'll make you feel better!"  
  
"Alright." Trunks said, and he told her about his day. Unknown to them Vegeta was standing outside the door, listening. He needed to apologize to Bulma and his son. But, how? Trunks finished his re-cap.  
  
"You're right, mom! I feel a lot better!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Of course! Goodnight, honey!" Bulma said and tucked him in. she turned out the light and closed the door behind her.  
  
She walked into her room and turned out the lights. Two muscular arms found their way around her waist. Bulma stiffened.  
  
Vegeta started trailing kisses down her neck. "I'm sorry!" he whispered. Bulma was thunderstruck. She whirled around in his embrace.  
  
"W-What did you say?" she asked, hoping she heard right. He looked deep in her eyes and repeated himself. She saw sincerity on his face and in his voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
I go to school and I run and play  
  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
  
I laugh a lot so my friends won't know  
  
When the bell rings I just don't want to go home  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten shouted.  
  
"Hn?" Trunks replied  
  
"You don't look so good! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea! I'm fine! Just tired!"  
  
"Mom and Dad, ne? I know how you feel my mom screeched at my dad for a whole 3 hours last night! I didn't say anything because she will start bitching at me! Woo-whoo! She scares me!"  
  
"Yea! So does my mom!"  
  
"We have the scariest mom's in the world!" Goten stated laughing. Trunks soon joined in, realizing that is was no lie!  
  
"Heh heh! Are you coming to the movies with my brother, his girlfriend and I tonight?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yea! Which movie?"  
  
"She wanted to see some chick movie and I need you there to talk to when it gets boring!"  
  
"Heh heh! Sure!"  
  
~*~  
  
I go in my room and I close my eyes  
  
I make believe that I have a new life  
  
I don't believe you when you say  
  
'Everything will be wonderful, someday!'  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks closed his eyes. He heard his parents fighting, again. This was getting to be too much. He tried to think of other things, but failed. His mother's high pitched shrieks and his father's low booming voice kept drowning out his thoughts. Trunks lost his temper. He stomped over to here room and blasted the door down.  
  
"SHUT UP! WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! I HATE I WHEN YOU FIGHT!" Trunks yelled, "WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER? YOU ALWAYS MAKE UP, ANYWAY!" Both parents stared at him. He sank to the floor sobbing in his hands. Bulma ran to him. She hugged and let him sob into her shoulder. Vegeta was about to say something, but immediately quieted when but threw him a look of warning.  
  
"Shhh… It's all right, honey! Shhh…" she said.  
  
~*~  
  
Mamma says 'Mean everything when you're little and the world is so big!'  
  
I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
Tell me everything is wonderful, now  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks was unaware that Vegeta was crouching behind him. He took Trunks into his arms. Trunks looked at his father curiously.  
  
"It's okay, son. Your mother and I will try to control our tempers." Vegeta whispered. Vegeta got up and carried Trunks to the bed. He sat on the edge with him in his lap. Bulma sat next to him. Vegeta put one of his arms around Bulma's waist and the other was balancing Trunks. Bulma rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be wonderful, now." She whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
No! No! I don't wanna hear you tell me  
  
'Everything is wonderful, now.'  
  
No! No! I don't wanna hear you tell me  
  
'Everything is wonderful, now.'  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks looked up at her. "No." he said. She looked at him curiously, "What?"  
  
"No! It will never be wonderful! Nothing ever is!" he shouted and ran out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
  
That I will understand someday  
  
I don't wanna hear you say we both have grown in a different way  
  
No! No! No! No!  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma hurried after Trunks. She followed him to his room. She found him sobbing into his pillow. She knelt on the floor next to his pillow.  
  
"Why? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FIGHT?" he asked.  
  
"Honey! We told you we are going to try to control our tempers!"  
  
"But, why do you fight in the first place? I know you love each other!"  
  
"Habit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Habit! Before you were born. Before your father and I were together we always used to fight. He lived here about 3 years before you were born. We thought we hated each other and was always trying to top the other. Mostly in verbal arguments."  
  
"Who used to win?"  
  
"Me! Of course…"  
  
"Not the way I remember it!" Vegeta said, stepping into the room and kneeling next to Bulma.  
  
"Oh? Really? I seem to remember you stomping off because you had no come back. You used to say the same thing every time, 'I don't have to waste my time on you pathetic earthlings. I MUST SURPASS KAKKAROT!'" Bulma replied. Vegeta just smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't wanna meet your friend and I don't wanna start again.  
  
I just wanna my life to be the same just like it used to be  
  
Someday as I hate everything  
  
As I hate everything  
  
Everyone and everything  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful, now  
  
~*~  
  
From that night forward, not many arguments were heard from Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks never had a nervous breakdown again.  
  
Years past and Buu was attacking. Vegeta and Goku fused together and were searching for Buu. Unfortunately Trunks found Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl trying to find the dragonballs. Buu was near one and Trunks witnessed his mother's death and exploded into SSJ4. He defeated Buu with the help of Gogeta. Unexplainably Vegeta and Goku split apart from their so-called permanent fusion. Trunks told Vegeta how Bulma died. Vegeta comforted him.  
  
"Don't worry, son, I'll always be here for you!" he whispered and hugged him.  
  
He remembered his mother saying, "Everything is wonderful, now!" Then he remembered everything was wonderful after that night. Everything.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me  
  
Everything is wonderful, now  
  
No!  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful, now  
  
Oh yea yea everything is wonderful, now  
  
Oh yea everything is wonderful, now  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry the ending was kind of crappy. I know! I know! The whole timeline was totally off BUT it's my fic and I can do whatever I want with it!!!!!! 


End file.
